a FrUk Christmas
by Alex Z Williams
Summary: Alice Kirkland (Fem!England) x Francis Bonnefoy (France). A steamy christmas game brings Alice and Francis together, but how will it turn out?.. Read to find out! Will the tsundere Englishwoman fall for the Frenchman, or will she push him away? NO FLAMES OR HATE PLEASE! DONT LIKE , DONT READ! Thank you. may make this a series of FrUk one shots.


Alice Kirkland was sitting in her chair, reading Enclave and drinking hot chocolate , wearing a knitted sweater with sweatpants and converse, her long blond hair in a ponytail instead of her normal high pigtails, a little fringe hanging over her forehead. Her cellphone rang as she was getting to the climax of the book, she answered it, sighing in annoyance at whoever disturbed her peaceful reading. " Hello, Alfred. what do you want?" she asked the loud American after he almost shouted a hello. " Brah, so listen. I'm having this crazy rad Christmas party tomorrow and I'm inviting everyone I know. You'll be there, right? " the American asked excitedly, leaving no room to say no. " Sure , Alfred I'll be there. what time will it be?" the British girl sighed, not liking parties but not wanting to let down her friends. " It'll start at 6 and it goes all night bro!" the American exclaimed excitedly. " Ok I'll be there. I'll let you go so you can get stuff together for the party and I can go back to reading. Good day , Alfred" the British girl replied. " All right bro see you at the party tomorrow!" the American exclaimed hanging up the phone.

The British girl sighed and finished her book and hot chocolate then went to her room to decide what to wear to her American friends party. She looked in her closet but found nothing appropriate for the Christmas party. She then texted Alfred, asking him what she should wear. He replied a few minutes later, telling her to wear what was in a package he had sent her that would arrive at her door soon. About 10 minutes later, true to the Americans word, her doorbell rang. She answered the door and took the package, signing for it then shutting the door while reading a card that came with the package telling her to wear it , no matter what she thought of it. When she opened the package she was mortified. The package contained a skimpy girls santa claus dress with fishnet stockings, short red gloves lined with white fur , a santa claus hat, and red high heels. She tried the dress on reluctantly, finding it wasn't as skimpy as she thought. The dress stopped about 3 inches above her knee, exposing her milky , toned legs but covering enough to leave things to the imagination. She took the dress off and hung it up, pulling on her night clothes and going to bed, blushing at the thought of going out in public in what she viewed as a inappropriate outfit. Alice woke up the next morning and checked her phone while she ate her breakfast. She had gotten a few texts from Alfred reminding her what time the party was and reminding her to wear the dress he had got her. She sighed and blushed when she read the text reminding her of the dress. She decorated her house for Christmas until it was 4:30. She took a shower then dried her hair , leaving her hair down and curling it for once. She put light on some light makeup then put the outfit on, adjusting the dress shyly, trying to cover as much as she could. When the clock hit 5:30, she drove to Alfred's house. She blushed as she walked in Alfred's house, pulling her dress down a little, she was greeted at the door by Alfred who was wearing a santa claus tux. " Yo, Alice you made it ! Thanks for coming bro ! " the American embraced her in a bone crushing hug. She cringed a bit at his strong hug " Hello, Alfred. And it's no trouble. But what exactly will be happening at this party ?" she asked nervously as she and Alfred sat down in some chairs off to the side of his large living room, which was turned into a dance floor. " Well there's food, drink , music and dancing. Oh and mingling. But other than a special game we'll play later, that's about it. "

Alice nodded her head in understanding as she smiled nervously at what he said. She grabbed a shot of weak Scotch as the American made his way to the dance floor, more than likely to show his ' awesome dances moves' to some girl. She sat back down and downed a few shots of weak Scotch , she was starting to feel a bit buzzed when when Alfred run up to her , holding a top hat in his hands. " Yo , Alice , pick an item out of this hat dude!" the American exclaimed, shoving the hat close to her. " Do I have to play this game, Alfred. If it is what I think it is, I absolutely do NOT want to play it. " the British girl said nervously. " Dude just pick an item already! or ill pick for you?" the American asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Alice sighed and reached in the hat and fished around until she grabbed something soft. She pulled it out and it turned out to be a soft, stuffed red rose. " Ok dude. Good luck in there bro! Remember , it's only 7 minutes." the American warned her. The British girl blushed as she waited for her partner. The door opened quickly, so quickly Alice didn't get to see who the person was. " H-Hello?…" she asked nervously, blushing a bit. " Bonjour, mon cher. It has been a while, non?" the voice she heard belong to the one and only Francis Bonnefoy. Her true love, she had known she was in love with him for a year now. It was hard for her to admit her love for him because he was her school's biggest flirt. She had been rejected a lot before she met him, and once she figured out she had fallen in love with the Frenchman, she broke down and only told her closet friends. " F-Francis? Is that you?" she asked nervously, embarrassed from being alone and locked in a closet with the love of her life. " Oui, mon cher, it is me. Is zhere something wrong with zhat? " the Frenchman asked, looking her up and down, drinking in her beauty. " N-no…" she answered nervously, her face getting more red. All of a sudden , Alice was pinned to the wall of the closet, blocked in by a hand on either side of her head, she squeaked and blushed feverishly. " Why have you been avoiding moi, mon cher? Did I do something wrong? if so please do tell moi if I did.I miss you…" Francis pleaded with her, looking into her eyes with sincerity. Alice's eyes widen as she bit her lip and looked away shyly, her emerald orbs misting up with tears as she blushed. Francis put a finger under Alice's chin and lifted her face up, making her look him in the eyes. " Please tell moi, mon cher. I miss you and it's been driving me crazy... And that sexy outfit you are wearing isn't helping either... " his aqua orbs fill with longing and lust as he searched her face for any hints as to how she was feeling. Alice closed her eyes as she bit her lip a bit harder, the tears finally slipping down her cheeks. Francis wiped her tears away with his thumb, his face soften with sadness. Once she was through crying, Alice locked her emerald orbs with Francis' aqua ones, her orbs full of emotion. " I-i've been avoiding you because….. because I love you. I was avoiding you because , when I figured out that I loved you, I was afraid you would reject me. I was afraid I would get hurt because your a big flirt…." Alice looked into his eyes, her eyes full of hurt , love, and confusion. Francis' eyes widen as he gasped not expecting to hear that from the small, isolated British girl. " Alice…." He looked into her eyes with shock and love. Francis then moved his hands back to rest on either side of her head as he leaned in to kiss her slowly , giving her a chance to back away. Alice's face turned red as Francis leaned in, her heart beating faster.

Francis closed the distance between them, placing a soft, loving kiss on her lips, resting his hands on the British girls petite hips. Alice's eyes widen and her face darkened a shade as he kissed her. After she got over her shock, she kissed him back shyly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Francis wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. After a bit, Francis broke the kiss for air. After he caught his breath, he whispered lovingly, looking into her eyes with love, " i'm so sorry for hurting you, mon amour. I love you , too. i promise i will never flirt with anyone else. As a matter of fact, i only flirted with those girls to make you jealous." he blushed, looking away shyly. Right after Francis said that, Alfred busted in. "Dudes! Times…. up?.." he was shocked at the scene in front of him. " Francis, you didn't force her into anything, did you?" Alfred raised an eyebrow as Alice and Francis chuckled nervously, a blushing dusting both of their cheeks. " N-Non.. i didn't, Alfred." he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Alfred sighed in relief as he held the door open for them. Francis then got an idea and smiled and whisper into Alice's ear, " will you be mon petite lapin, mon amour? ". Alice gasped and blushed, looking away shyly as she nodded yes. Francis then kissed her cheek sweetly, grabbing her hand,intertwining their fingers and leading her out of the closet. Francis walked over to his spot, dragging Alice by the hand with him, he pulled on her hand gently, making her sit in his lap. Alice squeaked and blushed as Francis pulled her into his lap. After a few more couples went in and out of the closet, Francis whispered into her ear, " I love you, mon amour. how about staying the night with moi tonight? ohonhonhonhonhonhon~" Alice's face heated up as he smirked and chuckled at her reaction.


End file.
